Never Thought It Would Happen
by Iamatriangle
Summary: 'I never thought this would happen but it is, me and the host? Me and Chris? I really couldnt believe it...' I Ram a failure at summarys so it is basically a GwenxChris fic ok.
1. Chapter 1

**I read one fanfic about CxG and now i am hooked on any i can find and now im writing one. Hope you like. Please review (:**

I dont even own Total Drama or its Characters

Chris POV

I couldn't help it, whenever i see her i smile. Not my normal cocky grin just a nice smile. She was unlike every other girl on this show, she was beautiful and artistic..._ No Chris, you are acting like a pervert right now, you are twenty three and she is sixteen. Besides she probably doesn't in any way like you, you basically torture the campers everyday here, why would she ever like you?_ I shook the thought away, i couldn't help liking her. It was really obvious she didn't like Trent because of what i see her writing in her diaries, i have cameras everywhere remember? I decided it was time to go and tell the campers there next challenge, i opened the tent flap and headed in the mess hall. Everyones heads turned to face me and i saw her, Gwen, she looked as bored as ever and her pale skin like snow... _Chris. Stop, you are staring right at her, you are going to scare her._ I cleared my throat "Good morning campers!" I said in my usual happy tone everyone knew, "todays challenge is to take on a job around the camp for a week" i smirked at the campers, i knew they hated any form of work, "you will find out what job you are doing by finding a card with a job name in the kitchen, once you have found a card you are stuck with it. No switches allowed" i paused for tension, "now go campers go!"

Gwens POV

Worst. Challenge. Ever. I stood from my spot at the table and trudged over to the kitchen while everyone else pushed and shoved me out of the way.

"Move i am trying to get in weird goth girl" Heather remarked. I swung my head around and was about to retort when i saw Chris standing there and looking right at me, it was really awkward because as soon as i saw him staring he looked the other way. It had been like this for at least 3 weeks, he always seemed to look at me a lot and not torture me as badly as everyone else. It was almost like he liked me..._ Yeah right, he is the host of the show, way too awkward even if he is handsome_. Oh no... I did not just think that! I started searching the kitchen, i heard a few people find a card and say it out loud.

"Communal bathroom cleaner" Tyler sulked.

"Chef, i can live with that!" DJ smiled.

"Shark feeder?" Owen gulped, "is this serious?"

I searched in a cupboard with a bunch of pans and found a rectangular card, i read it quietly to myself

"Chris' assistant" was printed clearly on the card. I picked myself up and joined the others. Chris told us exactly what our job meant and what what we had to do, when i walked up to him and showed him my card he looked visibly pleased but tried not to show it too much.

"All you have to do Gwen is work for me, clean my cabin, do whatever i tell you to do" he smirked at me," but you get the benefits of not enduring Chef's meals or sleeping in your regular cabin, you get a private cabin to yourself" he added. Sweet.

"Sounds like i have the best job here then" i smiled at Chris, he smiled back and i noticed that we were very close to one another. I laughed and stepped back a little, he went through the rest of the campers and finished with, "your work clothes will be laid out on your beds, whichever team does best on their jobs overall wins the challenge. You have 20 minutes to get ready to start your jobs... And go!" Everyone rushed out so quickly, i just walked slowly because i hate running. I could see Chris out of my peripheral and he seemed very excited... Too excited. I walked in the cabin and saw my outfit. A maid dress, it didn't seem right because i wasn't really a maid but i didn't question it. I went and changed into the dress and it was a little tight but thats what happens on a cheap budget. It was short and frilly, not the kind i really wanted to wear but i guess it will do.

**Ill write C2 as soon as possible, I'm excited for this story haha. Its weird because i am really liking the whole host and contestant idea... O.o**


	2. Challenge

**I still don't own Total Drama. Too poor for that (:**

Chris POV

I am excited for this challenge, i wasn't expecting Gwen to get that job but i had secretly hoped she would. I was waiting outside her cabin when she walked out pulling the maid dress down as she walked because of its shortness. I was sure its was just jeans and a work shirt she was supposed to wear but i didn't mind this either._ But wow, she looked good in the dress.._. I must have stared at her for what felt like an hour before i came back to reality

"Chris? Chrriiss?" Gwen was waving a hand in front of my face, instinctively i put up my hand and held hers in it. Her eyes widened innocently and stared at me, "ah, w-we sh-should g-g-go" she pulled her hand away, i felt the urge to apologise, "you are right,sorry lets go" i led my new maid/assistant to my luxury cabin and let her in. "Would you like a tour?" I asked her, she nodded as she gaped at the room surrounding her. I led her through doors and passages then i came to an empty bedroom, "this is your room" i told her, she looked at me disbelievingly

"Wow, are you being serious?" She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck "thank you" she said and went to take her arms away, instead i wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Your welcome" she smelt like lavender and vanilla, a sweet scent for someone so dark. Then she broke the hug and blushed.

"Well what is my first job, i need to work haha"

"Oh you can set up your room first" i wished she was here because she wanted to not because of a lame challenge. She nodded and got to work. I remembered something i had said earlier that day, 'do whatever i tell you to do' i had told her, what if i asked her to kiss me. Would she do it? No i wouldn't take advantage of her even if i wanted her this badly. I watched her set up her bed and she accidentally dropped a heavy part on her foot. She yelled out in pain.

"Gwen!" I rushed to her, "i will get some ice for you okay just sit down carefully" i ran to my freezer and grabbed an ice pack and sprinted back to my poor, injured Gwen. I wrapped the ice in a cloth and applied it to her swollen area.

Gwens POV

My foot! It hurts so much! Chris had put ice on my foot which was very cold but made my foot feel a bit better. I rested my head on the hosts shoulder because i couldn't support it at the moment. I breathed deeply and smelt his cologne which was quite nice, i could also hear his heartbeat which had started to race a little after a minute of my head resting there. I lifted my head of his shoulder and i saw him looking deep into my eyes. For the past three weeks he has been like this around me, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try... It wasn't like i liked Trent or anyone else. He leant in and i did also, my eyes fluttered shut and his lips landed on mine, soft and warm. It was a delicate kiss but soon was deepened by Chris exploring my mouth with his tongue. I turned on my side to get in a better position but pain shot through my foot as i moved. I pulled my head away and grasped my foot. Stupid foot! Ruining everything! Chris looked at me intently cupping my cheek, "are you ok?" He asked kindly. I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. I never thought this would happen... Me and the host? Me and Chris? He is way older than me.

"Chris... Do you like... Have feelings or something for me?" I figured i should ask, he may seem like a jerk to everyone else but he was nice to me. He smiled and gave his answer by nodding his head and brushed his lips against mine.

"I am so glad the cameras aren't on at the moment" he laughed and i laughed with him. We stayed quiet for a few minutes sitting there with Chris' arms around me which gave me a toasty warmth that i really enjoyed. Then Chris broke the silence, "I will finish setting up your room for you if you like but you need to do your other jobs yourself" he smiled and stood up next to me.

"Right" i smiled back at him and slid over to the wall and watched Chris finish my job. "Thanks" i said when he finished. Then he picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed.

"you better get some rest, i am going to see how the other campers are doing with their jobs" He headed to the door and before he left he added, "i am especially excited to see how Owen is going with shark feeding"

**there you have it Chapter two, like it? I hope you do **


End file.
